A Diamond in the Rough
by RinnyBunny
Summary: I just love crack pairings and crossovers. So, in this story, it will be basically set up in Howl's Moving Castle's setting, with Howl as one main guy. However, England from Hetalia will be joining us, as the other love rival for Rin Kagamine's heart! I promise you, this will be as interesting and juicy as I can write it! Rated T just because it should be more appealing to teens ;D
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Wales. The ocean glittered in the background, as cargo ships cheerfully tooted their horns. Out of a small cozy cottage, a young woman appeared. Her long golden locks were made into one long simple braid. Cradling a basket, while clutching onto her plain straw hat, she began to make her way to the market. Her dull blue-gray dress contrasted sharply against the busy market of the small port in Wales. Her sky blue eyes held a deep hidden pain, as she silently walked along the cobbled streets. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew her hat out of her grasp, and as she desperately tried to reach out for it, she accidentally knocked into a wealthy looking, big man. Gasping in surprise, as she felt her hand collide with the older man's arm. She immediately began to apologize and reached out for his arm, but the older man scowled in response and started to yell.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" He roared, his round face turning red.

The young woman blinked nervously and mumbled, "...I-I'm very sorry, sir. It was an accident, I-"

The man cut her off as he bellowed, "A filthy peasant girl touched me! How dare you! Now I'll have to get my clothes washed!"

Her temper rising, the young woman looked up at him, her sky blue eyes full of defiance. "I am **not **a _**filthy **_peasant girl, sir."

The round man looked taken aback. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He screeched.

Her eyes were now blazing. "I am just saying that I too am a human-". Suddenly, the man raised a hand to hit the girl. She flinched, holding her breath as she awaited the blow. Seconds passed, and she did not feel anything.

Opening one eye, she looked up to see a young man, restraining the rich man by the wrist. He had slightly messy blonde hair, and piercing emerald eyes, as well as somewhat abnormally thick eyebrows that were furrowed into a scowl. Slowly he let the man's wrist go.

"Thank you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't go around, discriminating the people of lower class. It's not what a gentleman should do." He dusted off his jacket and straightened his tie. The young woman stared at him in wonder, as she could clearly tell; he was of a very high social class.

_"Why would he do this for a girl like me..?" _She wondered to herself.

The fat rich man huffed angrily, as he grunted once, and waddled off into the crowd. Then, the blonde young man turned to look at her. He smiled, his piercing green eyes melting into a gentle and warm smile.

"I'm quite sorry for that fuss, love. Are you alright?" He asked.

"...Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you very much." The young woman looked down and blushed. Suddenly her head shot up, her eyes wide. "Oh no! My hat! I couldn't get it because of... **him**."

"Wait a moment." The young man replied, walking off. The girl did as she was told, and stood patiently. Soon, he returned with her straw hat in hand.

Gasping in delight, she eagerly accepted it, and with twinkling eyes, replied, "Thank you so much!"

The man chuckled as he replied, "No problem, love. My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. What's yours?"

The young woman was taken aback. She hesitantly replied, "My name is Rin Kagamine."

Arthur smiled as he stretched out his hand. "Ah, what a charming name! Nice to meet you, Miss Rin."

She eyed his hand for a minute, and then took it and shook it. "And you as well." His smile widened.

"Oh, I must be going off now. I have some important business to finish today." Arthur glanced down at his pocketwatch.

"Oh, I see. Well, you better get going then, Mr. Kirkland!" Rin replied.

"Well, in that case... I'll be going now. I hope to see you around, Miss Rin!" He flashed her a warm smile once more as he bid her goodbye, and was swallowed by the crowd.

Even after his departure, Rin stood motionless, in the middle of the marketplace, wondering, _"..Who was he? To help someone like me... I wonder if we're going to see each other often now..." _She bit her lip nervously. _"But how do I know... if I can trust him?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, this is RinnyBunny again! I couldn't help but publish this new story, while _The Princess' Man _(my other fanfic) is on-going. ^ ^;**

**After watching _Howl's Moving Castle_ again, I couldn't help but fall in love with him! And, I like using the character Rin Kagamine as the girl in many of my little head-scenarios. I also love England from Hetalia; he's like my top favorite! **

**After talking with my friend, she kind of "inspired" me, since she said she wanted like a love-hexagon in ****_The Princess' Man, _so I just decided to start another story here. She really helped, a lot!**

******I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't worry, Howl will make an appearance soon enough.. I hope! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as if she was in a daze, Rin continued to walk down the streets. She stopped for a good while in the markets, maybe almost several hours, buying and bartering for goods. She peered into her basket, and saw what she had bought; a chunk of beef, some eggs, loaves of plain bread, and several pieces of assorted fruit. Even with all of that hollering, pleading, and bribing, all she could get out of what small amount of money she had, was these. Sighing heavyheartedly, Rin slowly started to make her way home, back to her little cottage near the ocean.

However, suddenly, for some odd reason, she felt like someone was watching her. Quickening her pace, she swerved into a narrower, less crowded street. She had no idea where she was going... but she had to get these people off her trail. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see some movement, following her. Clutching her produce, she broke into a sprint, hearing footsteps shuffling after her. It was time she panicked. Rin's mind whirled, her heart beating vigorously. Suddenly something grabbed her arm, whisking her away into another alley. Scared half to death, she tried to scream, but a cool hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled to break free from the stranger's grip. But then, a soothing male voice whispered, "Shhh. Don't move. I'm here to _help_ you." Her blue eyes widening, she gazed up at the man who held her against him. He had almost-shoulder length, silky blonde hair that framed his handsome face. His beautiful blue eyes were slightly narrowed, sharply watching for her attackers. He hesitantly let his hand drop, uncovering her mouth. She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her again by placing a slim finger upon her lips. He looked down at her, and in his eyes, she could read, _"Don't say a word."_

The sound of footsteps approached nearer, and Rin could tell that there was more than one person coming after her. The blonde man grabbed her hand in his, and started to break into a run. Rin had no choice but to go with him as well. Puzzlingly, even as they were running, their feet made no sound whatsoever. She could _feel_ her small feet, pounding after him, but the sound of their echoing footsteps were absent. He suddenly swerved around a corner, and into another alley. There, he suddenly stopped, letting Rin catch her breath. Running footsteps could be heard, thundering after them. They got louder and louder, signaling that they were approaching quickly, much to Rin's terror. Suddenly, the blonde man slung an arm around her slim waist, and pulled her close to him. He pressed himself against the wall, and held Rin against him. Her heart fluttered, and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Both of them tensed, and they could hear the murmurs of men, not more than 3 feet away from them.

"Where did she go?"

"She was right here..."

"Uh-oh. The boss isn't gonna be happy about this..."

_"Who's this **boss** they're speaking of..?" _Rin wondered. It was very hard to even think at all, having this man be not more than a few inches away from her. His hair tickled her face and she could hear his now slower, rhythmic breathing. Her own heart was still racing, but she didn't think it was merely because of the fact that she was being hunted down...

Eventually, the mumbles and footsteps of the men slowly faded a little bit. Motioning that she still be silent, the man let her go, just to take her hand in his. Peering his head cautiously out, he examined the alleyway. It seemed to be safe, for he guided her out, gently, by the hand.

"Who were those people?" Rin exclaimed, pulling her hand free from his grasp.

"A mafia, by the looks of it." He replied, still gazing around, watchful and sharp.

"Why were they after _me_? Why did you help me? And _who are you_?" A jumbled mix of questions tumbled from Rin's lips. She was bewildered. Her eyes once more wide, she backed away from him.

"Woah woah, one question at a time, please!" The man chuckled as he smiled down at her. The hard look in his eyes melted into a much softer gaze. Spreading his hands out in a grand gesture, he announced, "I am Howl, a Wizard!"

Rin's mouth dropped open and he let out a little gasp. "You..! You're a wizard? _Howl_ the wizard?" She blinked at him in shock.

Laughing he replied, "Why, yes. That's yours truly! A pretty snazzy one, if I do say so myself! Guess I'm pretty famous around here, huh..."

"So... you used magic to keep them from hearing our footsteps?" Rin asked slowly.

"Sure did! My, you seem like quite the intelligent little lady." He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. Smile turning into a tight lipped line, he replied, "Oh, and I honestly don't know why they were following you. Sorry."

Rin bit her lip and nodded, trying to figure things out herself. Suddenly she looked up at him. "Why did you rescue me, though?"

"I... I'm not sure, myself!" Howl seemed to confused by his actions as well. _"Really, what made me rescue this girl?" _"Hey, where were you headed to? I'll be your escort." He suddenly asked, holding out his arm and smiling at her once more.

Rin hesitantly placed a small hand on his arm. "I was going home. To my little cottage. But, I have no idea how to get back... it seems that I've wandered quite a way off from the route I'm familiar with..."

"Oh, I see." Howl murmured. "And what about your family? Won't they be looking for you? It'll get dark soon..." He commented, looking up at the setting sun.

Rin sadly replied, "No, no one will be looking for me." She lowered her head as tears welled up in her sky blue eyes.

Howl seemed to notice this, as he stopped, and gently touched her arm. "What? Why would your family not be worried about you?"

Rin blinked back her tears and replied, "...I have no family to go back to. I was the only child. My father went to join the war, to fight for this kingdom and this nation... and my mother died from an illness a few years ago, back then I was 16. I..I don't even know if my father is still alive..! It's... it's been _years_ since I last saw him..." She couldn't help but break into uncontrollable tears. She buried her face into her hands, sobs racking her body.

Howl also stooped a bit, and rubbed her back. "Shhh, don't cry... I know how it feels... to live by yourself... to be _alone._" He slowly took off the coat he had draped around his shoulders, and put them on Rin's. Sniffling, she looked up, straightening up a bit. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled weakly. "T-thank you.." She croaked. Tears still slowly ran down her face.

Howl merely smiled down gently at her, wrapping an arm around her and his jacket. He gazed up at the dying red sun, and thought, _"What a cruel life she's been living... But... I think I've had it worse."_


	3. Chapter 3

Rin gripped the jacket upon her shoulder, as she was greatly comforted by it's warmth and presence. Ever since her life had taken the bitter turn of events, she had always felt this aching _coldness_ that welled up from the very bottom of her heart, the marrow of her bones.

Howl glanced at her. "Are you alright? Don't worry, we're almost there..." He murmured. Rin just nodded her head in reply.

Suddenly, they came across a large expanse of water; the river which divided the small town from the Wastes.

_"Uh-oh." _Howl thought to himself. Rin looked at him with a look that clearly read, _Ha-_a_nd-I-thought-you-knew-where-you-were-going._ One eyebrow was raised, and her mouth was set into a thin line which looked like it was on the verge of a faint smirk.

Howl furrowed his brows for a minute before muttering, "Huh. I forgot about this little river!" He turned to Rin and apologetically gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot there was a river here... I usually don't take this route to town, and I never even go to town often in the first place!" He took a moment to chuckle lightly too nobody in particular.

Rin scanned the horizon, but no ferry-ships were in sight. "Oh no! There aren't anymore ferries to cross the river!" She exclaimed. "Howl! _N__ow_ how am I supposed to go home?!"

Howl seemed to be deeply considering something. A slow smirk started to form across his face, and when he fixed his eyes back on Rin, she could see a glint of possible mischief in them.

"Hey, since I made a mistake and got you into this little dilemma, how about I take responsibility, hm?"

Rin backed away from him. _"Is he some creep that wants to harass women, after pretending to be nice to them...?!"_ Emotions of fear and suspicion started to surface inside her. "...What do you mean, _take responsibility?"_ Rin asked, eyeing him warily.

Howl laughed at her. "Oh no, don't be like that! I wasn't thinking of any... of _that_ kind of stuff!" His laughter came to a cease. "What I meant was, 'How about taking responsibility to getting you over this river and to your home.'" He smiled expectantly down at her.

Rin blinked, trying to understand exactly what he meant. "And how are you exactly going to get me home?" She asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

Howl feigned mock hurt, as he gasped, "Why, don't you remember what I am? I'm a wizard! I'll use my magic ability to take you home!"

Rin couldn't help but smile at his child-like actions. _"Ok, maybe I was jumping to conclusions... he doesn't seem like a bad guy..." _"Of course I remember... so, are you going to use your magic to teleport us or something?" She started to get excited at the thought of using magic, and her heart leapt inside of her chest.

"Oh, it's going to be much better than teleportation..." Howl replied flashing Rin a smirk. She shifted her feet nervously._ "...On second thought... I don't have a good feeling about this..."_

"Just trust me on this, ok? Believe me, you'll be safe... especially that you've got me." Howl reassured her, as he outstretched his hand in her direction. Rin nodded her head as she slowly took his hand. Gripping her hand tightly, Howl mumbled a "Hold on tight." before he suddenly shot up into the air. The river gleamed with the last of the sun's rays, underneath them.

Alarmed at the sudden drastic movement, Rin let out a squeak. She clutched desperately onto his shirt, she curled herself into something somewhat like a ball.

Howl chuckled at her reaction, as he pried her hands off his shirt, then grasped them firmly in his own hands. "Remember: This won't hurt you, you'll be fine. Now, stretch those legs out and just casually keep walking!" He started to walk on the very air, as he gently led Rin forward. She timidly took steps in the air, glancing below with wide eyes, and tightly gripping his hands.

_"How is this possible? This... this really is magic! I can walk on the very air! Uhh.. I hope I don't fall! This is frightening yet thrilling to some extent.."_ Rin's mind droned, as she started to slowly loosen her grip on Howl's hands, and began to enjoy the view up there. The sun barely peeked out over the horizon, painting the clouds a pink-ish orange with hints of deep blue and purple making their way into the sky. Her footsteps slowly became firmer, with more confidence, and her strides became longer with more of a bounce in it. A delighted smile slowly spread across her features.

Howl noticed this, and grinned down at her. "This is good, very nice. You're a natural."

She gasped happily, looking up at him with twinkling eyes.

"See? It's not so scary after a few steps, right? I knew you would like it!"

"Yes, thank you so much! I'm coming to think that this is a better way to travel across the river than the ferries." Rin never felt so free, happy, and what was it... _complete? _in a while. It felt like all of her worries that ate away at her soul, had melted away, as she floated in the sky, walking with the clouds.

Howl could clearly see her happiness, and sensed that this girl had been deprived from such emotions for a while; she seemed to have carried heavy burdens. He merely smiled down at her, his own heart welling up with an almost foreign feeling of happiness. _"Wow, how long has it been since I've felt this emotion before? The happiness of helping another... I should do this more often. I guess I've forgotten how good it feels to make someone else feel so happy."_ Howl reflected to himself as he and Rin, hand in hand, slowly wafted their way down back to reality.

* * *

As their feet softly touched the ground, Rin's mind started to clear up. Howl let go of her hand as he grinned and asked, "Now, since that wonderful ride is over...all we have to do is find your cottage."

Rin suddenly felt even _more_ empty than before, as the thought of returning to the boring, hard life that was full of emotional hardships, she had to live, suddenly hit her. "...Yeah, I guess so." She softly mumbled, as her heavy footsteps led to the way home.

After walking for a short while, Rin started to view her familiar neighborhood. "Ah, we're getting close..." she half-mumbled to herself. _"Well, I suppose I must return to this boring life of reality... for me." _She thought sadly.

As her little cottage came into view, Howl suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Rin saw this and was puzzled. "...Howl, what's-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, signaling her to be quiet for a minute. She obliged, although slightly irritated that she wasn't aware of what was causing Howl to act like this. Even more surprisingly, Howl suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him once again. Rin stiffened, and was about to demand a _'What do you think you're doing!'_, when he silently pointed in the direction of the house.

Rin angrily took a quick glance at her house to see what he was pointing at, when she did a double-take. She had to whip her head around once again to take a good look at her home. Surrounding her cottage, where the same scary mafia-men who were after her earlier. About 10 brawny, rugged looking men were muddled around the place, smoking cigars and chatting amongst themselves.

At the sight of this, all of Rin's anger and annoyance died. They were replaced by relief, fear, and gratitude. She let out a sigh, as she let herself become limp in his grasp. "...Thank you, Howl." She whispered softly.

"This doesn't seem safe at all. I didn't think it was going to be as serious as this- these men are clearly working for a person of much higher authority, who wants you... _badly." _Howl's tone was a cold and calculating whisper, his eyes held the same steely light they had given off before.

Rin chewed her bottom lip, pondering to herself what she should do. Suddenly, Howl spoke up in a low whisper.

"Hey, I've got an idea. But, I can't tell you here... how about we go back a bit, away from these guys." He didn't seem to be suggesting a question; it was more of a subtle command.

Rin nodded and followed him, to a place away from them. When they reached a good distance away from any possible scouts from the group, Howl turned around, looking into her eyes. This time, his eyes didn't seem as serious and intimidating. Instead, they were almost pleading, as they seemed to look into her very soul.

"I know this is might be a bit outrageous... but..." He closed his eyes for a minute, and took a deep breath. "...But, I think it's best if you stay with me for now."

Rin stood there, blinking up at him. Then, realization hit her. "W-what?! That... that's outrageous! I can't possibly.. I... No!" She sputtered turning a shade of pink. _"What?! **Stay** with him?! That's insane! I can't just go over and stay with a man...!" _

"Now, now, I knew you would overreact to this..." Howl replied, as he tried to calm her down. "Just listen to my reasoning. I didn't just recklessly mention this, you know."

Rin slowly calmed down, still flushing a shade of pink. She crossed her arms over her chest, and shot him an edgy look.

"Well, I know it sounds very... just plain scandalous, asking you to stay with me... But, I really don't think you should stay in an environment such as this. Those guys are crouching at your door, just _waiting _to whisk you away to some unknown danger. I can't leave a lady like yourself, in those conditions! You don't have any family living with you, especially an able strong protector of some sorts. Leaving you to go in like this is basically letting you waltz right up to your death!"

The imaginary wheels in Rin's brain slowly processed this scenarios and her options. "...And why is staying with you the best method of solving.. err, avoiding this problem? Isn't there some alternative?"

Howl considered this for a second. "Well, yes. I suppose there might be some alternatives that might make you feel a bit more.. _comfortable_. However, tonight isn't the time where we can weigh such options and think. You need an immediate place to stay, don't you?"

Rin slowly lowered her arms and let out a sigh of defeat. "...Yes, you are right..." She silently stared at the ground, weighing all of this information and options. Then, she straightened and looked up at Howl, meeting his eyes. Her eyes held a strong determination as she replied, "Howl, I think going with you _is_ the best choice."

Howl gave her a tight-lipped smile as he nodded and replied, "Good. I believe so..." He offered his arm to Rin, while trying to give her a comforting smile. She took his arm hesitantly.

_"It's ok, Rin... even though you've just met this guy... he seems nice enough. Remember; you have no other choice. It's just a temporary stay, right? We'll think of something else, in time..." _Rin had to comfort her nagging conscience in the back of her mind. _"Yeah, I don't like the idea of staying with some man that I just met today... but I have no choice, do I? It's going to be alright... everything's going to work out fine."_

What Rin didn't know, was that her once boring life was going to get a lot more complicated... and exciting...


	4. Chapter 4

_"What am I doing? What was I thinking when I agreed to this?"_ Rin started to second thoughts of going with Howl. She straggled behind Howl, biting her lip nervously. _"Maybe I was being a bit hasty... maybe I should've thought it out a bit more... Ahh! I don't know. I guess... I guess I'll just wait it out, and see what happens."_

"What's on your mind? You seem to be having a bit of some inner turmoil." Howl asked in a voice laced with amusement. Rin could just hear the smirk in his tone.

"...Nothing much. Don't concern yourself with me." She replied dismissively, quickening her pace and passing Howl.

Howl gave a laugh. "But you're practically under my care, now! Should I not be concerned about my charge?" His eyes were filled with mocking amusement.

Rin was unable to make a witty comeback. "Uhhh..." She stuttered unintelligentally. "I suppose you be somewhat concerned about my well-being... Huh. But you make me sound as if I'm a burden now." She added, matching his mockful tone.

To this, Howl seemed taken aback, as he almost stopped walking. "Did I come off to you in that way? Oh, I'm sorry... it's just, your sarcastic self seems to rub off on me."

Rin stopped as well, and turned around to face him. "...I can't tell if you were being sarcastic with me just now. Were you...?"

Howl smiled. "No, I was being honest, no sarcasm intended!"

"Oh." Rin didn't know how to reply to that either. She looked down at the earth beneath her feet.

"Honestly, you're not a burden... well, it might. But it's too soon to tell." He kept grinning, which started to annoy Rin.

"Stop mocking me! I hate it when people mock me!" Rin stated, irritatedly. She started to walk away again.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that~" Howl chimed after her. "Do you even know where to go? I doubt it... you need to me to lead you."

Rin stopped in her tracks. Sullenly, she let out a sigh of defeat, and (im)patiently waited for him.

Grinning, Howl strode up to her, and did something she didn't suspect. He held out his arm to her. Her eyes widened, and eyebrows raised. "Are you asking me to take your arm?" Rin asked almost unbelievingly.

Now it was Howl's turn to be surprised. "Why are you so surprised at this? This isn't the first time I've held out my arm for you..."

Rin couldn't help but crack a smile. "No, it's just that... you're still going to offer your arm to me, even when I was being so.. _difficult_, before?"

Howl's grin returned. "Ah, that's all? I thought you had amnesia or something...". Rin giggled at his remark, and gently grasped the crook of his arm once again. Taking her arm, Howl pulled it closer, and overlapped his hand in hers.

Rin started to get flustered at the intimate contact, but before she could react, he said, "Come on, you can put some pressure in your grip. I'm not going to fall apart!"

The blush started to die down, as she did as she was told. Howl smiled down at her. "See! I'm tougher than I look." He added, winking cockily.

Rin had a feeling, that she was warming up to this man, although less than a day had passed, since their initial meeting.

* * *

Suddenly, they came across a significant change in the landscape. No longer where there a small cluster of trees here and there or the busy village surrounding them, but instead, Rin saw a large expanse of rocky and grassy hills.

She looked up to Howl for some kind of explanation where this might be. He seemed to catch her jist, and gazed at the horizon as he began.

"These are the beginning of the Wastes. My Castle is located here." She waited for him to explain further, but he stopped short and started to walk forward again. Something seemed suddenly different about Howl. He had a serious, distant, almost cold look in his eyes, and it looked as if he suddenly forgot Rin was there at his side. Rin didn't say anything, only pondered in her mind, as she kept in step with Howl. The wind whipped past them,

Night was beginning to fall. The sky's orangey, pink-red hues faded to deep purples and midnight blues. As they climbed up onto the rocky hills, Rin 's view of her little port was veiled by blankets of fog.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing and creaking could be heard, and it seemed quite close by. Instinctively, Rin flinched and jumped a few paces back. That was when Howl looked down at her, concern filling his eyes. "Are you alright? There's no need to be frightened, this is my castle. It's approaching..."

_"'It's approaching'? Don't you mean we're approaching-" _Rin was cut off from her thoughts as she could faintly see the outline of some enormous _thing_ emerging from the shadows. She had to squint her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But soon, it became much clearer as it broke away from the mass of fog.

What greeted her eyes, was a an astounding sight. A large jumbled mass of what looked like scarp metal, gears, pipes, and remnants of mismatched parts of houses, was waddling toward them on long spindly metal legs. Smoke shot out from some pipes as this contraption opened and closed it's "mouth".

Eyes as wide as saucers, Rin took a gulp. "...T-that's your c-castle?" She stuttered.

Howl chuckled. "Yes, dear Rin. Now, come on. Let's hurry and go inside." She sensed a hint of exasperation. A kind, a mother faces when her child is scared of everything. Rin squared her narrow shoulders, and marched inside, with a determined expression. _"I will not be scared or intimidated... I will be strong, calm, collected.."_

Before following her inside, Howl gave one last look to the now darkened sky, and set his mouth into a thin line. His eyes too, were steely with determination. He gave a soft sigh, before hopping onto the platform of the moving Castle, and firmly shut the door behind him. _"Yes, tonight is one of those nights. I have to go. I have to do it. But I mustn't let her find out... not yet. Not ever..? "_


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rin stepped inside , her eyes were greeted by a horrendous sight. She let out a gasp, as her hands flew to her mouth. What lay in front of her, was a complete mess. A large table held assorted fruits, meats, old spell books, used cooking utensils, and she thought she saw a pair of trousers peeking out from under all of that. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, she cautiously stepped toward the messy heap of assorted whatnots.

"Hey, lady! Who do you think you are? What are you doing in the Howl's castle?" A voice suddenly rang through the air. Startled, Rin jumped about a foot in the air.

"W-who said that?" Rin cried, grabbing a nearby frying pan, and poising it into the air, ready to smack anything that should come across her way.

"Eh, lady! Over here!" The voice called again.

Swinging the frying pan around, Rin searched in vain, for the mysterious voice. At this point, she was bewildered. "Who are you? Where are you?" She nearly wailed.

She heard an exasperated sigh, and the voice crossly repeated, "Come on, lady... geez. I'm over _here_!" Rin whipped her head around and by chance, she glanced at the fire. That's when she saw... it had eyes!

"Yeah, right here." The fire crossly remarked. "It took you enough time."

"T-the fire... it... it can talk!" Rin stuttered, in shock. _"AM I dreaming? W-why.. is there a **talking**_** fire?!** _It even has a mouth and eyes...!"_

"I'm not just any fire; I'm a _fire demon_!" It cried indignantly.

Suddenly, a small pattering of footsteps could be heard as a boy suddenly appeared. "Hey! What are you doing in the Master's castle?" He asked, almost accusingly. He seemed to be no older than 8 and 9 years of age. He wore a small blue cape, and his short brown hair was slightly ruffled.

"I-" Rin started.

That's when Howl flung open the door, which nearly scared the skin off of Rin, as she once again jumped about a foot in the air. She shot him an annoyed glare. "Howl! You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" She hissed.

Giving her an amused smirk, Howl just strode in, and closed the door behind him. Ignoring her remark, he strode past her and tended to the fire's flames. He threw a log into the fire, whom munched on it happily.

"Welcome home, Master Howl." The boy greeted, as he went up to Howl. "Hello, Markl." Howl replied, patting the boy's head.

"Hey, Howl! Who's this lady here?" The fire said between it's munching.

"Ah, I see you haven't been officially acquainted with each other." Howl mused. "Well, Rin, this is Calcifer, a fire demon." He pointed at the fire. "And this, is Markl, my apprentice." Howl added, as he gestured to the boy. "Markl, Calcifer, this is Rin, the young lady who will be living with us!" With an almost naive smile, Howl announced.

"...Wait, she's _what?!"_ Calcifer almost spit out his log. "She's _living_ with us?"

Howl let out a chuckle. "Don't get your flames all hyped up. She's only staying with us temporarily..." _"I wonder how long she'll stay..."_

"Is she really?" Markly asked, suspiciously raising his little eyebrow.

Rin nodded her head. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Markl, and Calcifer... But are you really a fire demon?"

"Of course I am! A very _powerful_ fire demon! ARGGG!" Calcifer cried, flicking his forked fiery tongue at Rin.

Rin backed away slowly. "Well. You seem like a pretty feisty little fire demon, for sure..."

"Hmph. Well, welcome, I guess." Califer replied, continuing to nom on his log.

Howl started to go upstairs, before he stopped and looked back at Rin. "I'll show you to a room in a while. Would you mind waiting?"

Rin shook her head. Howl flashed his charming smile, before turning to Calcifer. "Oh, and Calcifer... get some warm water for my bath, ready."

Calcifer grumbled. "Moving the castle isn't enough for me to do? He's wasting all my hot water!"

Rin couldn't help but giggle. _"I think this might not be too bad..."_

* * *

"Calcifer, I'm hungry... can't you cook us some food?" Markl whined. Now that he mentioned, it... Rin's stomach growled.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry too... what food you do have, Markl?" Rin asked, eyeing the messy table.

Markl approached the table and rattled off, "Umm... some apples, pears... I think there's a bit of cheese left too..." His small form disappeared under all of the clutter.

Raising a worried, eyebrow, Rin started to inch closer. "...Markl? Are you alright in there?" She asked in timid worry.

Suddenly, Markl's head popped out again, a wide childish grin on his face. "I found the cheese~"

Resisting the urge to smack her forehead, Rin just shook her head. "...Well, how are you planning to make a meal of that? You should at least have something nice and warm to eat! Something that is decently cooked!" She blinked. _"Why am I being so... motherly, towards this boy?"_

The boy made a small scowl. "Well, there isn't anything _I_ _can_ _cook_ here. We can only have hot food to eat if Master Howl makes us something, or Calcifer decides to cook something for me."

"Ah, I see..." Rin replied, thoughtfully. Slowly, a mischievous smile stretched across her face. "Hmm... maybe I can cook something for us."

Markl's scowl immediately disappeared and was replaced by a delighted smile. "YESSS! FOOOODD!"

Upon hearing this, Calcifer immediately let out a yell of protest. "Wait- hey! Who said I'll let you cook something on me?" He waved little fiery arms around, as he passionately objected to him being used as a cooking fire.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle at both the boy, and fire's behavior. She sauntered over to Calcifer, that mischievous smile still on her lips.

"Oh, come now, Calcifer~ Letting humans use you to cook food is a very good thing to do! You'll be the one filling up our bellies tonight! Just think of the pride that comes from that!"She added with an almost over-joyous tone that hinted that she was being sarcastic.

Calcifer gave her the 'evil-eye'. "No! Do you know how... dishonorable that is?! Hmph. Letting you use me as a petty little cooking fire! Unheard of!"

Rin's smile was wiped off her face, as she frowned. _"Damn it, this fire demon is sure feisty! So what if he's used for cooking? I find that very respectable! ...Well, I actually are about filling Markl's (and my) empty stomach."_

"Calcifer, please. Just let me cook something on you! We're hungry!" Exasperation wove it's way into her voice, as she glared down at the fire demon.

Calcifer took a gulp. _"Hmm... maybe, I am kind of scary, when I want to be."_ Rin thought, somewhat proudly. Before anyone could add anything else, the bathroom door opened, and footsteps could be heard, swiftly coming down the stairs.

A wet-haired, very relaxed looking Howl came into view. "What's all the fuss about?" He pleasantly asked.

This for some odd reason, irked Rin. She set her mouth into a firm line, before replying, "Well... Markl and I are hungry. But Calcifer is refusing to let me cook something on him!"

Howl's face split into another cool, amused smile. "I can change that..." He replied, before marching towards Calcifer. The fire demon looked as equally annoyed as Rin.

"Now Calcifer. I told you that this young woman here is going to be staying with us for a short while, didn't I?"

Calcifer slowly nodded his head. Howl carried on, in his calm smooth voice. "I'm the Master of this house, so do as I say, Calcifer." His usually twinkling sapphire eyes were dead serious. _"He doesn't seem angry. Or very threatening. More of a... a very commanding manner about him, all of a sudden."_ Rin thought to herself.

Calcifer let another involuntary gulp, as he mumbled, "Fine... But I won't like it."

Howl's happy self returned, as he cheerfully looked at Rin and smiled. "There, problem solved!"

Rin smiled slightly. "...It still doesn't change the fact that we're _hungry_."

Howl let out a laugh. "Alright, then. Calcifer, let's get cooking!" The fire let out an indignant snort, but didn't say anything. And so, Howl was able to cook the trio a hearty dinner of some pork slices and eggs. Of course, Calcifer also benefited from this, and his hurt pride was rather eased; Howl fed him the eggshells, which Calcifer seemed to absolutely adore.

_"...This really isn't to bad for a place to stay, I guess..." _Rin thought to herself as she munched on her food with _"How long has it been since I've been able to eat as much meat as this!"_ All other thoughts slowly were blurred out, as she blissfully concentrated on devouring her food.

* * *

This was to be the start of a new adventure for Rin Kagamine...

**Author's Note: hello, dear readers! I have so few of you on this story. ;u; Well, thank you to all who show enough interest to read and review/favorite! I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm afraid I will most likely be putting this story on a a hiatus; a hold, for a while. I have to focus on developing and finishing The Princess' Man, and I have another great story in mind! I've already wrote the first chapter/prologue.** _This one is supposed to be a crossover, Vocaloid x Hetalia fanfiction, in which a hurt, scarred-for-life Rin, becomes the ultimate seductress, until she meets this one man that will change her for the better. Who do you think that will be? DUN DUN DUN~ Haha, I'll probably post it up soon, but before I do, I'll post up at least 1 more chapter of The Princess' Man, and write a formal announcement on that! :D_


End file.
